


tonight the hunt, tomorrow the feast

by morningham



Series: I’ll crawl home to you [1]
Category: HunterXHunter
Genre: Barebacking, Blood, Light Bondage, M/M, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningham/pseuds/morningham
Summary: “Beg me to spare you until tomorrow then.”Chrollo doesn’t know what comes over him. “Fuck me.”
Relationships: Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Series: I’ll crawl home to you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858921
Comments: 18
Kudos: 127





	tonight the hunt, tomorrow the feast

**Author's Note:**

> first (hopefully not last) hxh fic. pls leave comments! i thrive on feedback <3

“I’ve brought you a gift, danchou.” Chollo tries to keep his body from stiffening, from showing that Hisoka had actually startled him. He closes his book on his thumb, keeping the place and strains to find the shape of the magician through the darkened room. 

“A gift or a trick.” 

Hisoka purrs. “A gift.” Two yellow eyes blink through the dim light, and Hisoka pads into Chrollo’s line of sight, towing another man with him. The exorcist. 

“Good of you to come, friend.” Chrollo addresses the hooded man, who merely nods. He works silently, and Chrollo feels the chain tighten around his heart once before the pressure lifts. 

“It’s done.” Hisoka grins, feral, and Chrollo can see it now. The bloodlust is rippiling off him like a waterfall. 

Chrollo stands, casually flexes, before turning his full attention to Hisoka. “Such a shame I’m going to have to kill you now.” The magician singsongs, stepping closer. 

“Mm, yes quite a shame. I was just getting to the interesting part in my book.” Hisoka looms over him, still grinning, and Chrollo swallows hard. 

“You look nervous, danchou.” 

“Do I.” 

“I can taste it.” Hisoka punctuates, gripping Chrollos neck, leaning in to nip at his ear. “It’s _delicious.”_

“Are you going to eat me, then?” 

Hisoka laughs, digs his nails into Chrollo’s windpipe until he chokes for breath. “You really put on such a brave face.” The magician pauses. “Why aren’t you fighting me back? I can sense your nen has returned.” 

“I’m not in the mood to fight. Maybe tomorrow.” He knows Hisoka loathes this game, _cat and mouse,_ for while he loves the hunt he loves the feast more. 

“Tomorrow eh?” Hisoka lets one finger trail down to claw lightly at Chrollo’s chest. “I’m here now, Chrollo, why wait.” 

Chrollo allows his book to fall onto the chaise behind him. “It’s far more rewarding to make you beg.” 

Hisoka looks positively famished, eyes flashing even brighter. “Is that _so._ ” He leans in even closer, centimeters from Chrollo’s mouth. “Beg me to spare you until tomorrow then.” 

Chrollo doesn’t know what comes over him. Maybe it’s the way Hiskoa has pushed into his space, the way his palm has spread and flattened against his sternum, his flame red hair tickling Chrollo’s jaw. “Fuck me.” 

For the first time since Chrollo has met him, Hisoka looks surprised. It’s not an emotion he masks well, or even attempts to hide. It quickly settles into glee, however, and Hiskoa wraps one arm smoothly across Chrollo’s hips. “A worthy alternative to fighting, I suppose.” He feigns boredom, inching in to claim Chrollo’s mouth with his own. 

The kiss itself is warm, and Chrollo nearly loses himself in it, feels copper flood his mouth and Hisoka rumbles deep in his chest, pressing closer, scraping his nails across his cheek. Chrollo tugs at his hair, hisses as Hisoka plunges a cold hand into his trousers. 

“Take them off.” Hisoka smiles at him, blood trickling out of his mouth, and Chrollo strips, Hisoka tearing at the buttons on his shirt. He dives down, biting at Chrollo’s neck, lapping across his jugular vein. “I could bite right through it, you know.” Hisoka nips, before pushing him down onto the chaise. 

“Why don't you.” Chrollo challenges, and Hisoka pulls his arms above his head, pins him there. 

“Maybe tomorrow.” The magician dives, flicking his tongue across his nipples, biting until Chrollo nearly howls. “Stay.” Hisoka slowly lets go of his arms, running his fingers across his ribcage. He pokes at the dip where Chrollo’s hips are, digs his fingers in. 

“Please.” He hears himself then, gasping and needy as Hisoka marches a tune across his thigh, neatly avoiding his cock. Hisoka smiles wildly, slithering down until his warm breath is hovering. Chrollo brings one hand down, presumably to shove Hisoka into action, and his arms are yanked back up, stuck to the arm of the chair. 

“I said stay, Chrollo.” Hisoka sucks lightly at the head, licks one bold stripe up the underside of Chrollo’s cock before diving down. 

The weak protests of being restrained fall short as Hisoka swallows him down, practiced and _warm_ and Chrollo thrusts up, Hisoka digging his nails into his hips until he draws blood to keep him still. He whines when Hisoka pulls off, satisfied, flicks a ragged nail across the head of Chrollo’s cock and rummages through his coat pocket. 

“Why- What are you _doing._ ” His voice takes on a whiny edge, and he’d meant to come off demanding. 

“If only your spiders could see you now, danchou.” Hisoka glitters, coating his thin fingers with the lube he’d produced from his pocket. “So needy.” 

“Don’t call me that.” It stings when Hisoka says it, and Chrollo should have heard the betrayal in his tone far sooner, hadn’t Shalnark and Matchi _told_ him something was off about Hisoka? 

Hisoka bites his thigh, unceremoniously burying his index finger knuckle deep, drawing a low whimper from Chrollo. “I thought you liked it.” His pout would be adorable if it wasn’t dripping with blood, _Chrollo’s_ blood, and maybe the magician would kill him. He was strong, perhaps more so than Chrollo gave him due credit for. 

“Not when it passes your lips.” Hisoka growls at that, pressing in another finger. 

“When I bite a hole in your throat tomorrow I’ll make sure it’s the last thing you hear then, danchou.” Hisoka’s eyes burn into his, and Chrollo hooks his thigh around his shoulders, yanking him closer. 

“Take your fucking clothes off Hisoka.” It’s the most in charge he’s sounded yet today, and surprisingly Hisoka obeys, tossing his clothes into a pile next to Chrollo’s.

He really is beautiful, despite his overwhelming thirst for blood. He’s leaner than Chrollo would have expected, his strength rolling under lithe muscles and a toned chest. Hisoka crowds him, thrusts against his stomach and swallows down his moans, but there’s no biting. He’s surprisingly soft for a moment, and Chrollo assumes he’s let his guard down. He really has no reason not to, his fingers working expertly at the small bundle of nerves that makes Chrollo sob and thrust down onto his hand. 

“Fuck me already.” 

Hisoka giggles, scrapes his hair behind his ear, fingers tapping the cross on his forehead. “Beg like you mean it.” He pulls his fingers out and Chrollo feels so suddenly empty, and the fear that Hisoka will just leave him here, desperate washes over him like a tsunami. 

Chrollo nips at the fingers now drumming across his lips. “Please, Hisoka.” He punctuates with a roll of his hips. “I- I need it, please. Fuck me like you mean it.” He’s given up on any pride he has left, rutting against the larger man for any kind of friction. Hisoka slips his fingers into his mouth, pulling at his cheek until he feels his mouth will split into a permanent smile, digging his nails into his tongue, hard. Chrollo moans, arches into Hisoka’s touch and finally the magician seems satisfied. 

“Good boy.” He flicks his nose and slicks himself up before thrusting up, dragging Chrollo down onto himself. It’s so good, better than anything Chrollo’s allowed himself before. He’s shortly reduced to a writhing, moaning mess as Hisoka slams into him, bruisingly hard. 

“Maybe, I won’t kill you tomorrow. Maybe I’ll wait until you limp back to your precious spiders, bruised and-“ Hisoka stills, keeping Chrollo trapped underneath him. “You can explain to them who destroyed their mighty danchou, tell them how you begged for my cock, like a whore.” He spits onto Chrollo’s length, twisting his hand across him, snapping his hips against his ass. 

“Hisoka, please, please.” He doesn’t even know what he was attempting to say, straining against the bungee gum holding his arms in place. Hisoka mumbles something between moans, and his hands are free, and he wraps them across the back of Hisoka’s neck, digging into his hair, pulling.

His orgasm crashes over him without warning and Hisoka draws his fingers across the mess pooling between them, coating his own tongue and dragging Chrollo in for a kiss, open and wet. He shudders through almost silently, chanting Chrollo’s name like a prayer against his shoulder. They both lie there for a moment, spent, and Hisoka is the most sated Chrollo has seen him. A night of firsts, he muses, as Hisoka catches him observing and grins wickedly. 

“I need a shower.” He slaps Chrollo hard across the face, teeth clacking against each other before padding off to the bathroom. Chrollo doesn’t even register that he shouldn’t _know_ where it is, blindly limps after him and steps into the scalding spray. 

“You look like hell.” Hisoka informs him cheerily, hair dripping down onto his chest. Chrollo knows it, can feel the bruises forming under his skin. 

“I really hate you, you know.” Chrollo gingerly crawls into bed, not bothering with clothes, and the magician smiles even wider. 

“I’m surprised.” He all but dives down next to Chrollo, poking absently at the bruise on his neck. “I was under the impression you were rather fond of me.” 

“Impressions can be deceiving.” He feels the words drip with poison, his traitorous body moving closer to Hisoka’s own. “You’re staying then?”

He’s all but adjusted to the dark, Hisoka’s yellow eyes slowly blinking at him. “Only so I can fight you in the morning. The chase had become quite tiresome, Chrollo.” Hisoka curls up behind him, carding his fingers through his hair. 

“Fine then.” Chrollo can feel his heartbeat humming against his back, nearly unrecognizable. He can’t sense Hisoka’s bloodlust. He finds it worriesome. 

**Author's Note:**

> ask box is open on tumblr, find me at morgsthedarkknight 
> 
> possibly a series (?)


End file.
